Talk:Unknown Plasma Saw
So, if the plasma saw is in Dead Space 2, how do you think it will work? Will it be given to you at the beginning of the game and be your standard melee tool? Or will it be a boughten weapon, working like the Plasma Sword from Halo; where a standard melee uses no ammo, but a full on attack uses a lot? There could even be an Achievement similar to One Gun, namely, One Sword! Where you complete the game only with the Plasma Saw! Mr White 00:13, July 27, 2010 (UTC) I Dunno if the one Sword achievement would work, since there will be Exploders and The Tripod that require long range weapons, still a cool idea. (CrackShot 03:19, July 27, 2010 (UTC) :Hey, maybe it could be connected to your Kinises, and you could like violently throw it, and it would return to you, like a Jedi Saber Throw. Or, it could be upgraded to be ungodly long, ie, 100 feet. Imagine running through a tiny hallway, and you're cutting a hole in the wall as you go. Maybe the alt fire could be like a beam emitting from it? Mr White 17:50, July 27, 2010 (UTC) :....That could actually work, great idea! (CrackShot 18:59, July 27, 2010 (UTC)) I think the Plasma Saw should be named the L77- Ionized Plasma Saw. Primary Fire: A beam that extends to any distance /or extended upon upgrade to hack away at fleash.(similar to the ripper) Alternate Fire: A specialized and aimed melee while the beam of the Plasma Saw is active. I had that exact name for a video game weapon in 2008. Also, when I first heard details of the Javelin Gun, I thought it was a gun that had a retractable/contractable steel rod that would burst outwards and knock off chunks of flesh. The secondary fire i thought would greatly extend the beam and pin a necromorph while releasing bolts of electricty, then the primary fire could be used while the alt fire was elecrocuting the necromorph initiate an explosion. I was wrong, but that would be cool. I also thought of a weapon that could replace the ripper. I call it the Chain Miter, a weapon that fired a single round that would hit a slasher per say, the slasher would be knocked back and dazed, and five energy blasts/or lower depending on upgrade, would start to bore into the slasher until they timed out. Using only one round. I also thought what if the Chain Miter knocked a slasher into the air sleverely dameaged and statialized while preforming this attack. But, there needs to be a weapon that is like a stasis cannon, freezing over five enemies in wide areas. 1onskates 05:34, July 27, 2010 (UTC) 1onskates Dead Space 2 Revealed Gameplay? It could be... Pause at 1:16. Now, not being picky here, but that looks like the Plasma Saw in-game. Anybody notice this? Necromorph-X (talk) (blog) 20:18, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Nah, that's the flamethrower. You can tell by the fuel cylinder on the bottom left of the weapon. It's just probabley an upgraded flamethrower, that's why it's a different colour. But then again, I could be wrong. I hope so Tazio1 21:34, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Now you say so it does look like it. Okay, got it, thanks. Necromorph-X (talk) (blog) 21:03, December 12, 2010 (UTC) What about Isaac? This goes for all Dead Space melee weapons, why do you hate Isaac? I mean, every other playable character in the games gets a real melee weapon, while Isaac must resort to beating the Necromorphs into submission, while in say Dead Space (Mobile) Karrie gets herself a plasma saw, though it isn't as awesome as this one, at least give Isaac a clone of that one so he can cut his way out of being surrounded. If you noticed, the plasma cutters in the other Dead Space stories don't cut all that well. Besides, he has the Ripper. Does he really need a Plasma Saw? User:ZombieKilla726 00:06, March 1, 2011 (UTC) :Slicing is for fags. Isaac is awesome, he BEATS the necros into submission! XD -- D. Cello 02:12, March 1, 2011 (UTC)